warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Furis/@comment-111.94.68.226-20141220212051
I Bough this Furis for New Loka Winds of Purity weapon augment mod, and it works quite pretty "good" as medkit backup. So here's the story : I combine Winds of Purity with Furis, and get maxed possible magazine size, damage mods, and without fire speed or reload, just pure magazine size and damage. My average damage per shot against unsupported-damage enemies are around 100-200 (crits included!), and with 20% life steal, nets me around 20-40HP per bullet. I could heal up my Saryn (which already has Regenerative Molt and Rage) and I can solo T3 for 20mins (that is already at my maximum capability btw, I've never done soo long for T3). At first it was quite troublesome as I don't have "perfect" sidearm in case my primary runs dry. But with Saryn, I could "recharge" my energy by enemy fire on HP, and replenish it with my Furis+mod, which is works! And if it really goes messy, I use (regenerative) Molt and Furis+mod in combination to get out from sticky and wet situation :) The drawback of this, you OBVIOUSLY have to have VERY GOOD PRIMARY or MELEE, as this Furis+mod isn't gonna cut the enemy down, it only works as your personal medkit, to replenish HP and (with my Saryn build) to get Energy from enemy fire. Another drawback is that my Saryn build isn't optimized for Strength mod, which I didn't use at all! So you can't use Skill 4 as your ultimate anymore, but for T3 lower than 20mins the damage still cuts it. Another drawback, you HAVE TO HAVE A VERY GOOD PRIMARY or MELEE! Wait wasn't that I've already said this before? I do and I do mean it! Get Primary as maxed as possible, and get Melee as maxed as possible, as if your primary is empty, your next hope is your Warframe CC skill or Melee weapon. If you don't have good Primary or Melee or CC warframe, forget this Furis with Heal mod, it's just doesn't work that easy. Especially if your warframe is squishy-type, it will not help really much to get Furis to heal you, as you will need to constanty switching to your Secondary and it might be lowering your Primary DPM potential. Also, doing it in Defense mission, it can't really help you out pretty good, as you have to keep your objective safe and you might not have a chance to "hunt" for enemy to replenish lost HP. But on the bright side, if your warframe is strong and have CC capability, this Furis+Heal mod is gonna made your day beautiful and smiley. You might not be able to use your favourite secondary, but I guarantee that you'll find Furis+Heal as your next favourite secondary for soloing long mission :) Even if you're not soloing, going in for Survival/Interception/any long mission with squad will still gets you benefit of having personal and "indefinite" re-supply of HP for 30mins++ or 30++ wave. Other than for long mission, there's no point in having this, like on Exterminate mission or Capture, as you and your squad might have just rolling them all like buldozer and finish it quicker than you switching your weapon. Or in Defense mission where you have to protect the objective, and you can't simply leave it behind while soloing or you might simply busy spamming CC skill if you go with squad (that has Trinity. She will heals you up, so you'll be busy with spamming skill and you won't even care about switching weapon, right?) But all in all, closing words, Furis+Heal works if you simply looking for personal HP replenisher, as you don't have to switch for gear and spawn Heal item which you have to make it and might not be works well if you are swarmed by enemies. There is drawback, but if you look past it, you get yourself a nice combo for survival :)